The present invention relates to an improved king pin pressing tool. In the prior art, pulling tools that are used to extract pins or the like from force fit connections are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,519 to Durgan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,214 to Schmidt, et al. disclose examples of pulling tools. However, neither of these patents include all of the features of the present invention including a portable king pin pressing tool designed to remove king pins from vehicle I-beams.